Breakeven
by TheFirstMrsMalfoy
Summary: 'Malfoy, you can't do it,' 'Do what, Granger? I have no control over what he wants me to do.' 'Well, you have the power over what comes out of the tip of your wand.' Dramione. Rated M for later chapters Updates every Friday!
1. It All Begins

Hey Readers!

I'm back and hoping to make it pretty far in this story! I stopped on my first one but left it up just in case I can find something to write in it or w/e. Enjoy, fave, R&R!

Yeah, ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING but the plot and this story is MINES!

* * *

_'Malfoy, you can't do it,'_

_'Do what, Granger? I have no control over what _he _wants me to do.'_

_'Well, you have the power over what comes out of the tip of your wand.'_

Grey eyes stared at the motionless figure of the man at his feet. His face was emotionless, body cold and wet as the same grey eyes looked blankly into the air. Draco's eyes looked away from his dead father and into the cold eyes of _him. _

"Draco, my son, I told you that you must carry out your tasks or someone close to you would die." The man's voice came out rough and quiet. He raised a pale finger at the body of Lucius Malfoy and with a swift flick, the body disappeared.

Draco stood there, careful not to say anything to the sick bastard. All because of _him_ his life had been nothing but hell. All this pureblood shit they imbedded in his head was useless. Now he understood why no one liked him.

The boy stood there looking at all the hooded figures around him. He knew they were looking at him but he didn't give a damn. His father was dead and this beast would soon fall to the hands of Harry Potter. He grabbed the sides of his hood and pulled it back over his silverly blonde hair. His long fingers wrapped around the end of his wand as he retreated back into the woods, unnoticed.

The girl stood back to back with her best friend, shooting spells at every figure that threatened to fire back.

Her long, curly dark brown hair cascaded down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with bravery and a hint of hurt. Blood trickled down her cheek and lips as she fended for herself.

"Come on, Hermione." The voice of Ron said as he took off into woods behind them.

Hermione followed suite, blasting spells behind her to keep their enemies at bay. Once she glanced back infront of her, she noticed Ron was gone. She stopped in her tracks, listening closely only to the hear the roar from the fighting. She quickly started back into a sprint, glancing around her for the redhead. She gasped softly as she hit something, or someone, full force.

Hermione glanced up the figure, her hand searching the ground for her wand. She stopped moving when she heard his cold voice.

"Granger, I won't hurt you." Draco said, looking down at her still body. He offered a hand down to her, his face held a slight smirk as she grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

Hermione brushed herself off before bending down to pick up her wand. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking at his face. It held no expression; it was as blank as most of Harry's and Ron's essays. She didn't remember Draco this way.

_"Granger, just push off." He smirked, flying a few feet above her on his broom. _

_She tried again, not getting this at all. "I can't do it Draco!" She said out of frustration, letting the broom drop to the ground. She crossed her arms, huffing loudly._

_He landed infront of her and stepped off his broom. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Come on, it's easy. Just put your mind to it." He whispered softly in her ear, the girl calming down slightly. _

Hermione pushed the memory away. That and a few others had been nothing. Just two teenageners hanging out together. And possibly falling for each other in the process.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice had gotten slightly rougher but the coldness had went down. His grey eyes searched her's for answers, about anything.

Hermione swallowed lightly, looking down before meeting his gaze again. "Would it be wrong to say I was looking for you?"

* * *

I have to say that I am deeply in love with this story and what about that ending! I can't wait to start Chp. 2 but that will possibly start tomorrow as I am super tired.

Remember review! I love reviews! They keep me alive if the story as 'blah!'.


	2. You Tell Me

**Finally, I got it up! I'm planning on updating every Friday so let's shoot for it!**

**ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE LOVELY J.K. ROWLING except this story.**

* * *

_"What are you doing out here?" His voice had gotten slightly rougher but the coldness had went down. His grey eyes searched her's for answers, about anything._

_Hermione swallowed lightly, looking down before meeting his gaze again. "Would it be wrong to say I was looking for you?"_

Draco looked down at her before shaking his head. "No, you weren't." His eyes grew slightly colder as she looked into them. "Everyone knows you were probably looking for Potter and Weasel."

She took a deep breath. He was right, he was always bloody right! Hermione shrugged it off, slowly backing away from him. She opened her mouth to say something before turning away from him.

"But, that doesn't mean you couldn't have." He added to ease the silence between them. Draco stared at the back of her head before reaching out to grab her hand, wanting her to face him.

One part of her told her to snatch her hand from his but another told her to keep the moment. Turning, she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. All the sounds seemed to fade away as she stood there with him. There was something about Malfoy that just made her forget about everything.

He rubbed the back of her hand lightly with his thumb. This muggleborn had something that he thought would never happen to him. And that was love. His grey eyes searched her face before he did something disgraceful that would ruin the Malfoy name. Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger.

_'Dra-Malfoy what are you doing?' The brunette asked, glancing up from over the top of the book she was reading._

_'I don't know!' He grumbled, pacing back and forth as if his life depended on it. The blonde looked different; paler in a way. _

_'Oh okay then,' She replied, not wanting to start anything right now. She jumped when she heard his hand hit the table._

_'Are you not even going to bother me with your questions?' He hissed, his voice coarse and low not wanting disapproving looks from Madam Pince. _

_'Honestly, no Malfoy.' Her chocolate eyes peered into his making him look away. _

_He smirked before straightening himself then his clothes. He quickly walked away from her table without another word._

_'I know what's wrong, Draco." She muttered as she continued reading in her book._

Hermione pulled away, eyes quickly darting to the ground. She must've just imagined Draco kissing her because there is no way he could have. But, he did. No need to lie to herself when she felt his soft lips pressed against hers.

"Um," Hermione started to speak but quickly feel silent again when she heard voices.

"He had to come this way, Lord." The voice came out almost like a hiss and caused Hermione to cringe.

"Well, I see no sign of him, Bellatrix." It was a man's voice but very raspy and low.

Draco quickly moved Hermione and himself behind a tree, not wanting to get caught. He stood over her, his eyes watching the group of cloaked figures making their way past. Draco slowed his breathing as he looked down at Hermione.

Hermione scanned over the young man. He wasn't an aggorant, mud-blood hating, selfish prick anymore. Now he was a more mature man with a mind of his own. She pushed herself into the tree as she heard the steps and voices get closer but was quickly reminded that she wasn't alone when she met those grey eyes.

Draco checked around again before backing away, giving the girl her space. He placed his wand back in his pocket but kept a hand on it.

"Draco," Hermione said quietly, pretending to be studying her wand.

"Yes?" He looked at her, a small smirk appearing on his face as he noticed her attention was on him, as usual.

"What did that kiss mean? Why did you kiss _me_?" She looked up, meeting his gaze. Maybe it was one of those 'spur-of-the-moment' kisses and he didn't really mean it...

Draco looked at her contemplating his answer. Yeah, he meant it but he didn't want to hear her argue against his answer.

"Well, Hermione," He said softly, not knowing if anyone was listening. "You tell me."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger? Sorry guys! I've had a major writers-block and just had to get this up**.

**I was close to 1000 words (missed it by 400 words) and that's going to start being my goal. 1000+ words a chapter!**

******R&R!**

******-TheFirstMrsMalfoy**


	3. It Ends Tonight

**Thanks for the reviews! Wonderful! Things in this chapter probably don't go along with the movie or book because (1) I don't remember a lot what I read and (2) I didn't watch the movie so I'm making up my own. Hope you don't mind and I hope I am right about the Battle lasting one day if not, excuse me.**

**I NO OWN HARRY POTTER BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE DRACO MALFOY**

* * *

_'You tell me.'_

Hermione looked at him, honestly not in the mood for any of his games. She was cold, bleeding, and tired but yet he wanted to drag on.

"Just tell me, Draco." The tone in her voice had gotten slightly colder, making a small smirk appear on Draco's scratched up face.

The man looked down at her, blonde hair falling into his line of vision. "I don't know, Hermione." _Of course you know, you git. _The voice in his head said coldly. His grey eyes searched the forest around them. It had fallen silent again but you could still hear the faint yells off in the distance. Draco shivered at the thought of his father laying in front of him dead.

Hermione could tell Draco was venturing off, thinking deeply about something he wouldn't dare discuss. She had questions she wanted to asked him, a whole load, but he wouldn't answer them. '_Why was he with her? How come he isn't fighting along side him and the other deatheaters? Where was his father?'_

His eyes looked back at her, holding nothing in them. "You ask to many questions, Granger." He said plainly, voice slightly louder than before. Draco prepared himself for what was coming next.

"Why were you listening to my thoughts?" She hissed, keeping her voice low. Hermione watched as he started to chuckle, a scowl forming on her scarred face.

Draco stopped the chuckling, looking away from her. "You know me, 'Moine," He smiled, "I had to do it." He was a master in Legilimency and Occlumency. His father wanted him ready for when it would be his turn to be a deatheater but at the time, Draco thought being a deatheater would make him even higher than everyone else.

Hermione sighed. She was wrong; he hadn't changed. Sure, he was the aggorant prick he was in school but he was still a git. She wrapped her hand back around her wand, pulling it out of her pocket.

His grey eyes watched her closely, knowing she was not brave enough to hex her on the spot. Then again, she could just walk away and continue to do what she knew best; fight. "Go on, Granger." He smirked, head nodding back towards the sounds.

She shook her head, eyes watching the man. She ignored his comment, listening intently to the sounds of the battle. A stake pierced her heart as she thought about Ron. Was he okay? He could be dead but here she was wasting time with Draco.

* * *

It had fallen completely silent. Everything around them seemed still. Her eyes flashed around the area, hand gripping the wand harder. "What's going on?" Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, yet she moved closer to the male.

Draco looked down at her, holding his wand by his side. It had never been this quiet. He wrapped an arm around her, everything washing from him. If anything happened, it would happen to him first. Their heads shot up to the sky as something light up the black saw what appeared to be blue flakes flying in the air. It lightened the sky for less than 4 seconds before losing its brightness or just falling back to earth.

Draco's eyes lit up, quickly meeting Hermione's. She looked confused, almost as if she didn't understand at all. "He's dead." He said softly, grabbing her hand. He saw her look down before her head popped back up, a grin on her face. Before he knew it, her hand was ripped out of his as she threw her arms around his neck.

"He's gone." She breathed into his shoulder. "We won." She thought about everyone she had lost as she stood, arms wrapped around Draco's neck. Tonks, and Lupin to name a few. Tears rolled down her cheeks onto his black robe.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the deatheaters ran back into the woods, their leader fallen. An almost defeated Harry Potter sat on his knees, a proud smile on his face as people ran their way towards him. Draco had a weak smile, not caring as he held the one girl he loved close to his body, knowing the deatheaters would pay no attention to the messy, blonde hair.

That devil was gone. That man that made his younger life a living hell. His mind, for once, felt relieved; stress free. Draco slowly came back when he felt fingers rubbing the back of his neck. _Hermione._

He was finally gone. Harry had done it. The only man who made her wizarding life horrible was gone. **For good**. She took a slight breath, rubbing the back of Draco's neck with her long, tan fingers. Hermione felt him stir as she did that, making her almost think it was a bad idea. She stopped and pushed her head softly into his firm, tense shoulder.

Draco pulled away slightly, looking down at her. "Might as well check the deaths." He sighed. This would be nothing to him. He was used to dead bodies and, as much as he hated to say it, he was used to killing too. He smirked as she pulled away slowly, nodding slightly.

"Yeah," She said softly, dropping her arms to her side. Her brown eyes met his, a grin on her face. Hermione jumped slightly when she felt his fingers intertwine with hers. He started to move forward, her legs moving with his. He wasn't going to walk out there with her, holding hands.

Oh, yes he was. He glanced back at Hermione, a slight smile on his face. "Either together or never."

* * *

**End of Chp. 3! Had fun reading my version of the war? Haha, I tried. **

**And I fell 61 words of my 1000 word goal! But atleast it wasn't 100!**

**Next Chp. is going to be very different. Just a tid-bit, it's going to back when they are in school. So, prepare yourselves!**

**Until Next Time My Loves. **


	4. Back Where It All Began

**It's up, baby! Yeah! After reading, don't forget to review and/or fave!**

* * *

The blonde haired boy walked alongside the train in Platform 9-3/4. He was given the chance, as were a lot of former 7th years, to come back and finish it out as 8th years. To Draco, this was just another year to talk to enjoy himself except for one thing; he was bloody head boy.

Out of all people, Professor McGonagall had to pick him as head boy. Wasn't he put through enoguh hell already. Now he had to put up with fucking eleven to seventeen year olds. His eyes drifted down to the head boy badge before looking ahead of him, catching a certain Gryffindor looking back at him. He grinned slightly as stepped onto the train. Draco straightened his already straightened robe before stepping onto the train himself, heading to the head's compartment.

Hermione walked slowly alongside Harry, eyes watching the ground. Harry was the same but tried to keep a more happy look for the sake of them both. Ron was gone. Their best friend killed trying to protect his sister. No one saw it coming and every night from the day of his death, Ginny would cry herself to sleep, sometimes waking up screaming his name.

The two ignored the looks they got as they stepped onto the train. Some were pity, a few scowls, and most those 'Thank you for defeating Voldemort' looks. Hermione stepped up behind Harry, glancing back, noticing a particular blonde haired Slytherin. She quickly looked away when his grey eyes looked into her brown ones. Hermione patted Harry on his shoulder before making her way to the head's compartment.

Draco opened the door, noticing the Gryffindor sitting on the seat, knees up to her chest as she looked out the window. Silent tears fell as Draco sat beside her. He looked at her hair, taking a deep breath. He had to say something to ease the tension; break the ice as most would say.

"I should've known you would be head girl." She stirred lightly, hearing his voice. Draco looked at her tear stained face, placing an arm across her shoulder.

"He's gone, Draco." She said, barely a whisper. Hermione leaned into him, her face resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry," He replied, playing with a strand of her hair. Ron. He wasn't surprised at all that she was talking about him. After all, they had been friends since 1st year. Best friends, excuse me. Hermione sighed softly in his chest. She had to be strong. Ron would want them to be.

_Hermione walked into the Great Hall, hand interwined with Draco's. Gasps rang throughout the entire hall and everyone was staring at them; even the dead bodies seemed to be watching. _

_She walked over to the crowd of red-heads, Draco following in tow. All of the Weasleys' names rushed through her head. She glanced over one of the heads, a squeal escaping her lips as she fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as the body of the figure stayed in her mind. _

_Draco was taken by surprised when she fell, taking a quick glance at the body. It was Ron. The Weasel laid there, surrounded by all his loved ones. Draco looked back down at Hermione, making an attempt to comfort her. He backed away quickly when Molly Weasley pointed her wand straight at him. He took a deep breath, strolling away from the group. He glanced back at Hermione, clearly in distress, and made his way to the cluster of Slytherins. _

_Her best friend. Gone. Killed. Whoever did this would pay. She slowed her breathing and attempted to stop the crying. Her eyes scanned over the Weasley family. Harry wasn't here yet, but she was sure he wouldn't be in too good of a shape. Hermione moved over to Mrs. Weasley, wrapping an arm around the shaking woman._

Hermione sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "Sorry," She mumbled, looking down at her knees. She glanced out the window, noticing the train was moving. She hadn't remembered it starting to move but then again, she was off in her own thoughts.

Draco took a small breath when she sat up. "It's nothing." He rubbed small circles on her arm, trying his best to comfort her. He followed her gaze out the window, watching the objects fly past. Honestly, this was his first time paying attention to what went on outside of the train.

Hermione leaned into the boy slightly, wanting to have a little fun but it was hardly possible. "How was your summer?" She asked. It couldn't be too bad.

Draco sighed quietly, "Well, Malfoy Manor was extremely quiet with no one there but the hourse elves and since Blaise was on a trip with his mother, playing quidditch alone isn't quite fun." His grey eyes met his big brown ones as she grinned up at him.

"Atleast your's was better than mine." She took a deep breath. She trusted Draco, kind of like she trusted Harry." After I went to Australia and restored my parent's memory, my mom kicked me out. She felt threatened that I might use magic on them again so I went to the Weasley's. It was nothing but chaos there," she swallowed, "I went to Harry's afterwards and spent my summer with him. It was quiet. Neither of us barely spoke a word to one another afraid it might have to do with Ron. It grew better in time." Hermione's head dropped, her eyes scanning over her robe.

Draco looked down at her brown hair millions of thoughts running through his head. Ron's death had really affected his 'Mione. His index finger grazed her chin, using it to push her head up to face him. His grey eyes met her brown ones before letting his lips do what he couldn't say. He was quite shocked when he felt her kissing him back.

Hermione allowed him to kiss her. And she kissed back. He just seemed to take away all her worries and stored them in his heart. She placed a hand on the back of his neck, feeling one of his hands on her waist. The two jumped when a knock came at the door. Hermione scrambled up, going to the other seat leaving Draco with a smirk on his face.

Blaise Zanbini opened the door, nodding to Hermione before directing his vision over to Draco. "We need to talk." He said simply, turning on his heel and walking from the door.

Draco glanced over at Hermione who had pulled a book out of her bag and was reading silently. Her eyes looked up at him, "I'll be back," He mouthed before getting up and following his fellow Slytherin out.

The dark boy turned to face Draco, a smirk on his face. "And you were the one who told _me_ not to mess with mudbloods." He hissed quietly, not wanting anyone to here them.

Draco looked at Blaise, his face serious and sincere. "I'm not messing with any _mudblood_," The word seemed to burn his tongue as he said it. His blonde hair hung over his eyes, causing him to sling it out of his vision, getting a negative look from Zabini. "Hermione is anything but."

Blaise leaned back, nodding slightly. "You are just like the Weasleys'." He turned on his heel, strolling away from the boy.

The blonde shook his head before going back into the compartment. His grey eyes made their way to the window. It was raining and Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. Snitches seemed to fly in his stomach, basically meaning he was nervous. But when was a Malfoy nervous?

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" The woman in the front said, trying to sound happy. "And for the first years, welcome _to_ Hogwarts." Professor or should I say, Headmistress McGonagall glanced around the room.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, drumming his fingers on the wood. He ignored the glares he got from Blaise and Pansy, though he did often look up and smirk at the two.

"Will Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger please come to the front." She said. McGonagall would not simply ask you to do it, she would say it and you had better listen. She glanced down at the two students in front of her. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger is this year's heads. We are trying to create house unity especially after what most of us went through."

_She's talking about the war. Why? Damn, we just came back and she is already fucking around. _Draco smirked slightly as these thoughts rattled through his head. This year was already proving to be terrible.

"You may be seated." She said simply, waiting until the two sat to continue. "Now for the sorting!"

Draco strolled down the hall, Hermione scurrying to up. He glanced back as she mumbled something.

"Slow down." Hermione groaned again. Her short legs could not possibly keep up with Malfoy's big strides. She grinned slightly when he slowed down, matching her pace. Her eyes made their way up to his face, "Do you know where we are going?" She asked. Hermione knew nothing about the dungeons and honestly, she could careless.

"Yes," He replied, meeting her gaze. That look. Draco quickly looked away and focused back on the path ahead of them. He turned a corner, soon coming upon a picture of a lion and snake sleeping silently.

"United." Draco said loudly, getting a loud hiss from the snake. He smirked as the portrait swung open, revealing the common room.

* * *

**I'm stopping here because I want to describe the common room in the next chapter. And guess who surpassed 1000 words? ME! Weeeeee! I did it! If it wasn't for your wonderful reviews and messages, I wouldn't have done it. **

**Exact words typed (Not counting this bold print): 1595!**


End file.
